Newborn Virus
by fantastical writer
Summary: The Cullen family has become threatened by a disease that is plaguing vampires all around the world. Will our favorite family be safe? Or will one of there own fall victim to the sickness? NO BELLA! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! M to be safe.
1. Surprise visit

Hey hey! So yeah, this isn't my normal category, but I had this idea the other day, and i was like "OMG! Got to put this on Fanfiction!" And so hear you are, reading my idea!!! Please enjoy, and remember...REVIEW!!!

Ok, before I start the story, I just want to point some things out. 1) BELLA DOES NOT EXIST. Why you may ask? BECAUSE I HATE HER!!! 2) Bella may not exist, but the werewolves do. 3) Charlie will make an appearance every now and then. 4) I LOVE CARLISLE, AND IF ANY ONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT, WELL TOUGH!

That is all, please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...but if I did, I would have had Bella die back in the first book...(please don't take it the wrong way)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cullen House hold. 3am. _

"There here!" Alice chimed as she ran down the stairs in the giant Victorian house. The door bell rang a few seconds after her announcement. She ran to the door in a flash and pulled it open. "Peter! Charlotte! Mary! Randall! It's so good to see you guys again!"

"Careful Alice, you might scare them away." Chuckled a beautiful young blond haired man. "It is good to see you all again. Please come in and make your self at home. I'm afraid that Jasper and the others aren't home at the moment."

"Thank you Carlisle, and don't worry, we can wait for the others to come back." Peter said as he and the rest of his coven entered the house. Carlisle led them into the living room where all six vampires took a seat on the couches and chairs.

"So, what do we owe the pleasure?" Carlisle asked the group of nomads.

"We have come to warn you of an epidemic that is spreading through all the covens." Randall answered gravely.

"What do you mean by 'epidemic'?" Carlisle asked. "Surly you don't mean something like a plague?"

"We do." Charlotte answered.

"But that's impossible." Alice said. "Vampires can't get sick."

"I wouldn't call it a sickness, but then again, from what we have heard, it's contagious." Mary explained. "The really weird thing about it though, is that only vampires that don't have special abilities are catching it."

Carlisle closed his eyes and got lost in thought. He opened his eyes and looked at Peter. "What is this epidemic, how is it affecting Vampires?"

"It's been dubbed as the Newborn Virus." Peter said gravely, "those who become affected, slowly start to loose there minds as the newborn in them becomes stronger."

"So what you're saying is that they loose control and act like newborn vampires?" Carlisle asked horrified.

"Yes, but unlike normal vampires, apparently they can't relearn self control." Mary said quietly.

"Is there a cure?" Alice asked.

"No, no cure has been found yet. That's why we came here. There are less than a handful of doctors among us vampires." Randall said looking at Carlisle. "Do you think you would be able to find a cure?"

"Not without a test subject." Carlisle answered quietly, "have any of you been affected?"

"No, not yet at least." Charlotte answered.

"Carlisle, how many in your family are normal vampires?" Peter asked innocently.

"Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and me." Carlisle answered quietly, concern for Esme and the rest of his family welled up inside him and he wished that they would get back soon.

"This can't be possible, I haven't seen anything about an epidemic." Alice said, wishing that words alone would make all the horrid thoughts go away.

"I don't think you ever will." Peter said, "just like how you can't see your werewolf friends, I believe that this virus is also shielded from your eyes."

Carlisle sat back and closed his eyes again in deep thought. Alice talked with the others for a little while longer, and then no one was talking. After a few hours, just as the sky was starting to lighten up, Carlisle opened his eyes as he heard Emmett's Jeep turn into the drive way.

"Sounds like they're back." Carlisle said. Within a few minutes, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme came walking through the front door. They were laughing and smiling at some unknown joke. Seconds after he walked through the door, Edward stopped laughing and his face became serious as he read Carlisle's mind.

"Good God." Was all Edward said. Jasper, although he wasn't too sure what Edward was commenting at, looked concerned as he greeted his good friend Peter and the members of his family.

"Sit down everyone, you need to hear something. Alice, can you fill them in on what has happened." Carlisle said as he walked to the door, grabbing the keys to his car along the way.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"Hospital." Carlisle answered as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, there's the first chapter. I hope that you all liked it, and that you will review to let me know what you think and let me know what needs some improvement. Thanks for reading and taking an intreast in this story. I don't know when I'll update again, due to the fact that I'm currently working on another story. Please Review my story, I enjoy hearing from you guys.


	2. Hell in a hospital

Hey people!!! Thanks for reading my story!!! I just want to make one thing clear, this happens after the time events of the fourth book, so Jake has a separate pack from Sam's, and Jake's pack is friends with the Cullens.

I don't own Twilight unfortunately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Forks Hospital. The same night_

"Dr. Cullen, what are you doing here?" Asked a nurse as Carlisle walked through the sliding glass doors of the hospital. "Isn't tonight you night off?"

"Yes it is, but one of my kids are sick. I thought that I would see if I could get some vitamins for him." Carlisle partially lied. He walked out of the waiting room and walked down a long hall way until he reached the hospital pharmacy. "Good evening Debby. Can I get some immune vitamins?"

"Dr. Cullen, your not on call tonight. You know I can't give you any medicine unless you're working a shift." Debby said in a monotone. She was a fug ugly woman, who didn't think too much about the beautiful doctor. She had orange red hair, that looked like a curly fro. She wore too much makeup and perfume, which stung Carlisle's sensitive nose.

"Please, Alice is very sick right now, and I thought that I would get her some vitamins." Carlisle said in that oh so sweet voice. He knew that Debby loved Alice and thought that she was the sweetest thing on earth.

"Alice is sick?" She asked, "what's wrong with her?"

"She has a really bad case of the flue, and I thought that I would pick up some vitamins for her and the rest of the family." Carlisle lied. "Can't you make an exception? Please?"

"Oh alright." Debby answered. she walked out of sight and came back a few minutes later with a bag. "Ok, here you are. Every one just takes one a week. They are very powerful, and should have Alice feeling better in no time."

"Thank you very much Debby." Carlisle said as he took the bag form her. He was walking back down the hall way when an intern came running out of a room, looking panicked.

"Dr. Cullen! Thank God you're here, I need help! My patient is bleeding out! I don't know what to do!" The intern said quickly. Carlisle quickly ran into the room, followed by the intern, and saw that the patent was indeed bleeding out. The young woman was bleeding out of her ears, nose and mouth. Carlisle gave the intern some quick instructions before walking over to the woman. He pulled out a shot and injected the medicine into her. Carlisle was looking down at her, waiting for the bleeding to stop, when out of no where, he felt the back of his throat beginning to burn. Panic flooded through Carlisle, the burning thirst was unbearable, he couldn't turn away from the blood on the woman.

"What's...going on?" Carlisle said out loud. He could feel his body starting to bend down toward her, his fangs started to unsheathe. "No!" Carlisle pulled away with a tremendous force, sending a table that was too close flying across the room when he lashed out with his arms. He grabbed his bag of vitamins and ran out of the room, just below his unnatural speed. There were shouts of protest as he ran through the hall way. He didn't stop or look back.

He didn't pause when he got back into his car. He jammed the key into the ignition and sped out the parking lot. One thought going through is head, 'What now?'

He had to get home, to make sure that the others were ok, but should he go home or should he call and keep his distance from them?

He pulled over and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed his home phone, and on the second ring, some one answered.

"Hello?" It was Jasper.

"Jasper it's me. Something's wrong." Carlisle said fear in his voice.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Jasper asked worry in his voice.

"I almost killed someone in the hospital. The thirst was unbearable." Carlisle answered in a shaky voice.

"When was the last time that you went hunting?" Jasper asked.

"Few weeks ago."

"Well, maybe that's it. Its been too long since you last hunted." Jasper offered, "come back home for now, Edward has already told Esme, and she's in a panic right now."

"Alright." Carlisle said. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe you're right Jasper."

Carlisle hung up and pulled back onto the road and headed home.

Ten minutes later, he pulled into his hidden drive way. A few minutes later and his house was visible. He grabed the bag of vitamines and got out of his car.

"I'm home." Carlisle announced as he walked through the door. Within seconds, Esme had her arms wrapped around him, she was shaking with silent sobs."It's ok Esme, I'm alright." He said softly to her. She just looked up at him, horror in her eyes.

"What?" He asked her confused, "why are you looking at me like that."

She didn't answer, but ran up the stairs and came back holding a mirror. She held it up so that Carlisle could see his reflection.

He stared at his reflection, horror on his face.

"Wh-what happened..." Carlisle started to say. He couldn't believe it. His chocolate colored eyes had turned to a crimson red, the color of new born eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. I hope that you all are enjoying this. Please remember to review!!!


	3. Werewolves galore

Hey hey, sorry that it's taking me a while to update, but as i have said, I'm currently working on two other stories. please enjoy this chapter!!! sorry if it seems short!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My...my eyes, they're red." Carlisle said shakily.

"He's got the newborn virus!" Peter yelled, seeing Carlisle's red eyes. "Esme get away from him or else you'll get it too!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Jasper yelled.

"Your leader has been tainted by that infernal disease! Soon he'll be killing humans left and right!" Peter yelled, panic in his voice, "I'm sorry Jasper, but we must leave. Carlisle, I hope for the best for you." And with that, Peter and the rest of his coven ran off out the back door.

Esme was still standing next to Carlisle. Jasper took only a second to asses the situation. He ran to the door and pulled Esme away. "Stay here, we'll figure something out." He told her. Rosalie and Emmet went to go and make sure that Esme was alright.

"I've got to get out of here." Carlisle said under his breath.

"No you don't." Jasper said, grabbing his arm, "maybe, if you don't breath in the house, and the others don't touch you, they will be safe from the virus."

"No, I'm not risking that Jasper." Carlisle said yanking his arm out of Jasper's grip.

"Be reasonable Carlisle, we can't let you run around by yourself now that you caught the virus." Edward said. "Hold on, I have an idea."

Edward went upstairs to his room, and didn't come back down. In the mean time, Jasper asked Alice to see if there were any deaths coming up.

"Hold on, I need to concentrate." Alice said. She walked off back into the living room and sat down on the couch. While she was 'looking' ahead, Edward came back down, two bags in his hands.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked his brother.

"Jasper, I can't see any thing anymore! Those damn dogs must get involved or something!" Alice yelled out from the living room.

"Me and Carlisle are going to go and spend some time down on the reservation. I called Jake and he said that every thing was going to be ok. There going to make an exception. Who knows, they might be able to find a cure for this." Edward said.

"That sounds like the best plan." Carlisle said. "Jasper, make sure you all take one of these, you too Edward." Carlisle handed Jasper the bag of vitamins.

"Alright." Jasper said, handing a vitamin to Edward.

"I don't know if they will work though, it's a bit of a long shot." Carlisle said solemnly.

He and Edward said goodbye to the family and walked out the door. They had agreed on taking Carlisle's car, mostly because it was already contaminated by the virus, and some of the others perfered Edward's car when driving to school.

They sat in silence the entire way to the border. Edward was driving, he felt that Carlisle might be too distracted to focus on the road. That and he _love_ to drive Carlisle's car. He had the windows rolled down so that he would be able to pick up Jake's sent when they got close to the border. They had to be escorted onto the reservation by the smaller pack.

The windows being rolled down...yeah, Edward so came to regret that. They drove through the small town of Forks, and there were some kids fooling around near the Newton's store, and Carlisle when NUTS. It took all of Edward's strength and concentration to keep Carlisle in the car, and the car on the road. He managed to speed out of the town, holding the button to put the windows back up. Edward looked over at his father, wishing he didn't. The look in Carlisle's eyes was not what Edward had expected. He had thought that Carlisle's eyes would be full of terror or anger at himself, but instead, they were crazed.

Edward slammed on the breaks. He hadn't heard Jake's voice in his head, and nearly hit him with the car. Carlisle's head slammed into the windshield, and he had a startled look on his face and glass showered down into his lap.

"What? What happened?" He asked.

"I almost hit Jake, you almost jumped out of the car." Edward explained, quickly, trying to regain his composure.

"Hey! Watch were you're driving next time Cullen!" Yelled an angry Jake.

"Sorry Jake!" Edward yelled back.

"So I hear that your daddy's sick Cullen." Leah said walking up to Carlisle's side of the car. She looked down at him and then backed away quickly, horror on her face. "Jake, he's been drinking human blood!"

"No he hasn't Leah!" Jake yelled at her. "It's that damn virus. You were right to bring him here, our sent should keep him in control, and if not, we can always rip his legs off."

"That's not funny Jake." Edward hissed.

"Not being funny." Jake replied.

Quil and Embry walked over to the car to steal a look at Carlisle. They both backed up as Carlisle gave them a menacing hiss.

"Cool it vamp or else we won't let you in." Seth said, trying to be brave.

"Shut up dog, you do realize that you'll have a whole big mess if you don't shelter him right?" Edward said.

"That's enough, lets go. My house is too small, you two will be staying at Seth and Leah's place." Jake said.

And with that, the pack led the car onto the reservation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that it's taken me some time to update, but I'm working on like two storys right now so yeah. See you all next time I update!!!


	4. Dinner party!

Yes!!! The log in problem has been solved, and I can update once again!!! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3! Just to let all of you fans know, I am currently working on my school's stage crew, and it's getting closer to our opening night, so I might not update for a while, but then again, who knows. Oh and also, I changed my name...I wanted to make it "you are about to be struck by a moving vehicle" but it wouldn't fit, so I had to settle with a different Dane Cook saying.

Enjoy, and remember...REVIEW!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Argh!" Edward yelled out in pain, holding his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked his friend.

"I feel like something is quiet literally trying to take my mind..." Edward said, not to sure how to explain the great deal of pain that was coursing through his head. It almost reminded him of the unbearable pain of the "change" that he had to go through centuries ago when Carlisle bit him.

They had only been at the Clearwater's for only a couple of hours. Sue seemed thrilled to have company, even though one of the members was potentially dangerous. She was a very gentle woman, who oddly enough showed no hostile emotions toward the Cullens. Edward, Jake, and Seth were sitting in the large living room while Carlisle and Leah helped prepare dinner. Leah was acting the exact opposite of her mother. She was constantly throwing Carlisle death glares every time he got too close to Sue, which was quite understandable.

"You don't think that he's doing it do you?" Jake asked trying to be discrete on Carlisle's condition.

"Maybe, it would make sense. It is, after all, a mental disease." Edward said quietly.

"Will it make you go nuts?" Seth asked nervously. He was a little anxious since his mother and sister where alone with a possibly crazed vampire. He wished that he could stand in the kitchen with them, but knew that he would be in the way, thus driving his mother over the edge. He didn't know what was scarier, the army of newborn vampires or his mother when she was pissed. This thought calmed him down a little.

"I'm not too sure. Maybe one of the others could come here in my place." Edward replied.

"Oh oh, could Alice come over?" Seth asked excitedly. He was very fond of the little energetic vampire.

"No, we need her to keep an eye on the future, and she can't do that if she is here. No, if I need to call one of them to come here, it will be Jasper, in fact, he could probably help Carlisle out by keeping him calm..." Edward said, really thinking about calling Jasper right now so that he could get out of here. The pain in his head was becoming worse.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, he had walked into the room with a stack of plates in one hand. He walked over to the table that was in the adjacent room and started to set the table.

"Got a headache." Edward answered.

"Maybe someone else should be here Edward." Carlisle said calmly, not once looking at his son. He felt terrible that this virus was causing his first son so much pain.

"I was thinking of calling Jazz over." Edward said.

"Ah Jasper...great, well all be on emotional highs." Jake said jokingly. He didn't hate Jasper, but he knew that Jasper was the newest member to the family, and was still having a little difficulty with the family's diet.

"Wait, don't tell me...he's the really big one right?" Seth asked. He wasn't too familiar with the Cullens, and had trouble remembering who was who sometimes.

"No, you're thinking of Emmett. Jasper's the one with the fro." Jake said, biting back a chuckle.

"Oh yeah...oh man, he's going to make me fall in love with guys! I just know it! I should have never made fun of him!" Seth wailed. It is true, Seth was feeling very high and mighty after the newborn attack, and had been making remarks about some of the Cullens. He, unfortunately, did not know that Jasper had been in hearing range when he commented on his "creepy" personality and "crazy looking hair" and that "stupid and annoying hint of a Texas accent."

"Yeah, I remember that...smooth Seth, you'll be lucky if he lets you live." Jake teased, greatly amused by the Seth's face.

"Oh man Oh man..." Seth moaned.

"Shut up Jake. You're talking about my brother. He won't kill you Seth." Edward said.

"He won't. Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Seth said.

"He'll just bite you, and you'll become a hybrid." Edward said.

"Boys, dinner is ready." Sue called out from the kitchen.

At the mention of food, Seth forgot all about his fear of Jasper and ran to the table with Jake. Leah was already at the table, pouring the drinks. Edward took a seat next to Jake and they started to talk about cars. Seth tuned them out when he could no longer follow their Auto language. Sue and Carlisle came out carrying a large bowl of spaghetti and a plate of garlic bread.

Sue served herself first, and when she was done, the three werewolves nearly destroyed the table trying to get enough to eat.

"Hey Jake, would you be able to fix the windshield on the Mercedes?" Edward asked Jake, slightly disgusted at the way he was shoveling food in his mouth.

"Well, there's nothing that I can do, the whole thing shattered, if it had been just a crack, then I could have just covered it with duck tape." Jake answered after swallowing the immense amount of food that he had in his mouth.

"You don't have a spare windshield in your garage?" Edward asked, not really wanting to bring the car to a mechanic and driving at almost one hundred miles per hour with out the glass.

"Nope sorry." Jake said before shoving and entire piece of garlic bread into his mouth.

"Hey, Edward, does the garlic bother you?" Seth asked.

"I swear Seth, you watch too much TV. Next thing you'll be asking me is if I sleep in a coffin." Edward answered exasperatedly.

_Time to hunt...time to kill...time to feast._

"What the?" Edward said, looking at the front door.

"What?" Jake asked looking up.

"I think there might be someone out side, but their voice, it's dripping with blood...lust...SUE GET DOWN!" Edward yelled as Carlisle launched himself across the table at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!! I'll try to update again soon, but untill then, please review like there is no tomorrow!!!!!


	5. Demolition Durby Vampire style

Sorry that its been forever since i last updated, but I was so swamped with stuff at school. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter, and please remember to review!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All hell broke loose as Carlisle flew across the table at Sue. Sue ducked down under the table, Carlisle just missing her head.

"Damn it!" Edward said under his breath. With inhuman speed, Edward was on the other side of the table before Carlisle was able to recover.

"Leah, you and your mom get out of here now!" Jake yelled before morphing into the wolf.

"Seth, stay with them!" Edward yelled at Seth as Carlisle started to get up.

Edward ran straight into him. Knocking him down, pining him to the floor.

"Jake! Go back to my place, get Jasper!" Edward yelled through gritted teeth, struggling to keep his hold on Carlisle.

'You sure that you'll be ok?' Jake asked him.

"Yes, but you have to hurry!" Edward yelled back at him, his voice dieing under Carlisle's snarls.

With out another word, Jake turned and lept out of the window.

"Hurry Jake." Edward said under his breath before being thrown through the kitchen wall. Edward got back on his feet quickly and scanned the kitchen for anything useful. His eyes fell upon a book of matches and a can of air-o-sal. "Perfect."

Carlisle was heading for the broken window when Edward ran back into the room. He tackled Carlisle and they both went through the wall.

"Don't take another step." Edward said threateningly, striking a match.

"What do you think you can do with such a tiny flame?" Carlisle taunted in a low voice.

"This!" Edward yelled as he pulled out the air-o-sal and sprayed it over the flame. The fire ball hit Carlisle and his clothes caught fire.

Carlisle freaked out at the sight of the flames and threw himself down into the ground. Edward took the opportunity to pin Carlisle down again. He wasn't worried about the flames, as long as their bodies were intact, the flame would cause them no harm. Carlisle was thrashing about under Edward's grip, and soon was able to throw Edward off again.

"God damn it!" Edward cried out.

_Edward!_

Edward let out a sigh of relief when he heard his brother's voice in his head. With in seconds, a strong calm seemed to fill him, and he knew that Jasper was close.

Carlisle stopped moving as Jasper's "talent" took hold of him.

"Sorry that I'm late. Sam wouldn't let me pass until Jacob caught up with me." Jasper said as he stepped into view.

"I'm just glad that you made it in time. I don't know how much longer I would have been able to keep him here." Edward said as he looked at his father.

"Guess the werewolves had no effect on him. Sue is going to pissed when she see's what's happened to her house." Jasper said as he moved toward Carlisle who was standing stock still.

_Wait...wait for him to come closer..._

"Jasper! Stop don't get any closer!" Edward called out to his brother, seeing what Carlisle was planning. "Is there any way to snap him out of it?"

"Well, I can see that beating him didn't work...did you light him on fire?" Jasper asked, taking a better look at Carlisle's singed clothes.

"It was out of desperation. Where's Jake?"

"Not too sure, he took off when we crossed the boarder. I can't get him to wake up." Jasper said.

"What do you think we should do?" Edward asked, trying to formulate a plan.

"I don't know. Maybe force some animal blood into him." Jasper offered.

"Peter didn't say anything did he?"

"No. Shit, I can't keep this up much longer." Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"Shit, are any of the others coming?" Edward asked as he took a fighting stance.

"No. I told them to stay at the house."

"There must be something that we can do...wait a sec. Jasper, hold him for a few more seconds, I have an idea." Edward said as he ran back toward the house.

"Hurry!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it's realy short, and that it took me forever to update it. Please read and review!!!


End file.
